First Date
by LunarSkies2383
Summary: After the institution, armed intervention, and fight for humanities future we never actually had our first date. full summary inside. first fic. please review.
1. Chapter 1

First Date

This is my first fic so any reviews you can give me would be nice.

Also I do not own any part of the gundam franchise or the characters associated with it.

Summary: During the course of our lives we have been through so much. After leaving the institution we were separated which led into the event of armed intervention, and when we finally met again we were now going to have to fight for humanities future. But through it all we never actually had our first date.

I'll try to keep this as close to character as possible.

"talking"

_thoughts_

_**other personality**_

Upon the end of the war with Ribbons and his Innovades the four gundam meisters have gone their own ways in search for their own paths in life. Setsuna and Lockon have decided to stay with Celestial Being in pursuit of maintaining the world's peace. Tieria existing only in Veda now wishes to continue monitoring the world affairs as well as support the war efforts of Celestial Being. As for Allelujah, he wished to find the purpose to why he and Marie had to come to exist.

"hmm I see, it was nice speaking with again. Well until the next time" Setsuna said as he hanged up his communicator within his quarters on board the Ptolemy. But upon hanging up a brilliant cyclone of green light appeared within Setsuna room which revealed a worried looking Tieria Erde.

"is it really all right?" asked Tieria

"what is?" replied Setsuna

"I mean letting Allelujah go through with what he is planning" said Tieria. Setsuna looked towards Tieria as if confused to what he said. "It's just a date Tieria, I don't see the harm in that" replied Setsuna in his usual stoic demeanor. "But that's the problem! I'm certain Hallelujah won't take so kindly to this" Tieria said waving his arm across in a dramatic manner.

Setsuna continued looking on until he gave Tieria a look of reassurance. "Don't worry; I don't believe Hallelujah would do anything to Marie while Allelujah is present, and besides as Ms. Sumeragi has stated before Marie gives Allelujah the reason to fight so Hallelujah should be satisfied with that."

"I hope you're right Setsuna" Tieria said still worried about the situation. Then moments later in came the green meister in his usual overwhelming personality. "Hey guys the entire crew is going to the mess hall to look over the plans to the new gundams in production, come on let's go!" Lockon said.

"We'll be there momentarily" replied Setsuna

Lockon then looked to Tieria is amusement. "So do you need us to download you a drink when we get there Tieria?" laughed Lockon

Tieria stared on in annoyance as the three meisters made their way down to the mess hall.

* * *

Meanwhile back on Earth . . . .

Allelujah stared at himself in the mirror in preparation for his date with the love of his life. But during his preparations he was receiving many complaints from his occupant to why they had to go through with this.

"_**Why do we have to do this again**_" complained Hallelujah

Allelujah looked into the mirror seeing Hallelujah staring back behind him in utter annoyance. "Because I want to make up for lost time with Marie and also because I like being around her" smiled Allelujah.

"_**This is such a pain to be around that woman**_" thought Hallelujah as he thought back to that time.

- - - - - - -(_flashback_)- - - - - - - - -

As Allelujah and Marie continued their journey across the countryside in search for their Nirvana Allelujah had a question to which he wished to ask Marie eventually.

"Hey Marie" said Allelujah

"Yes Allelujah" replied Marie

"I wanted to ask you something for a while now" Allelujah said anxiously

"what is it?" said Marie curiously

"Well I was wondering . . . " Allelujah said half stuttering

"Yes Alleljuah?" asked Marie even more curious

"Well I was wondering if you would like to go out on a date with me?" Allelujah said quickly

Marie then looked at Allelujah in a bit of surprise then amusement. "Of course I'd like too Allelujah" smiled Marie.

Allelujah happy to hear her response smiled back. Then with this Allelujah decided to take Marie to a nearby town to begin their first date. The town in question had a rather pleasant and warm feel to it since it was the Spring season. Plus it was rather urban with the latest attractions in both entertainment and shopping areas. With the funds Allelujah had during his stay with Celestial Being he decided to rent out two rooms from a nice hotel surrounded by a beautiful garden for that one day and night to spend with Marie. Of course the reason to why Allelujah wanted two separate rooms for Marie and himself was for the sake of formalities in relation to going out on dates.

---------(end flashback)----------- -

Hallelujah grunted within the mental recesses of Allelujah mind. "Allelujah, are you ready?" Allelujah turned towards his unlocked front door to be rewarded with the sight before him. There stood Marie within the door way dressed in a yellow sundress with her usual hair style with the additions of a straw hat and sandals plus a small purse and light open sweater. "You look nice Marie" smiled Allelujah.

Marie smiled back "you don't look so bad yourself". As she stared at Allelujah he was dressed in black jeans with a untucked white shirt followed by an open orange casual dress shirt and brown boots.

Allelujah chuckled a little in amusement. "Marie, it is usually traditional for the man to pick up the girl for the date". Marie looked back sadden in a playful way "but I really missed you last night and I couldn't wait to come over". Allelujah closed his eyes and chuckled again and then reopened them. "Then let us begin our date shall we" smiled Allelujah as he walked up and took Marie hand in which then he locked his door and guided Marie out of the building.

Now upon reaching the entrance they started their date admiring the beauty of the garden that had surrounded the hotel they were in. The couple had spent a good deal of time looking at the beautiful arrangement beofre them. As they admired each flower that passed them unbeknownst to them came three male figures to which a certain flower caught their eye.

"Hey there cutey"

With that response both Allelujah and Marie turn to face the stranger who was a tall blond man who had the look of a jerk you would only see in many fictional stories, he was also accompanied by two other males who had a similar appearance and feel to them. Both Allelujah and Marie immediately were wary of these strangers' actions.

"Hey why don't you ditch this loser and have some fun with us" said the tall blond.

"Yeah, we promise to show you a great time" said one of the companions.

"So why not come with us?" said the other companion.

Allelujah stepped forward to shield Marie from them. "I believe you should leave. You have no business with us" Allelujah said in a low serious tone. "Of course we have business with you or to be more precise with the girl there" just then the jerk went and grabbed Marie arm and yanked her over to their side. "Marie!" yelled Allelujah which then Allelujah was met with a right cross from one of the blonds companions. "Allelujah!" yelled Marie as she watched in horror as the two other men proceeded to beat on Allelujah. Allelujah noticing the situation got into defensive stance to take on the two men until . . . .

"_**You are such a wimp Allelujah**_"

As the two men closed the distance on Allelujah one of the companions were met with a bone crushing hook to the ribs which probably cracked a good three ribs. With that blow, the targeted man was down for the count just leaving him and Allelujah to fight to which Allelujah sent him a strong killing intent to which the man then ran to his friend picked him up and ran thus leaving him, Marie, and the prick.

"I suggest you let her go now" said Hallelujah. But then Hallelujah looked upon Marie body and noticed she stopped shaking the moment he appeared and then sensed something new from Marie quantum brainwaves. Hallelujah just simply smirked as he looked on.

"You better back off now, I still have your girl!" said the jerk now shaking and very nervous from what he had just seen Allelujah just do. But out of nowhere he felt his leg give out due to being kicked in the shin and as he fell forward he was met with Marie right uppercut to the jaw which sent the blond man flying onto his back.

"I will not allow scum like you to touch me like that" said Soma in a low dangerous way unleashing a massive amount of killing intent onto the pitiful man. The tall jerk immediately sat up rubbing his chin while crawling away for fear of his life. "Now get out of my sight before I decide to take something from you as a souvenir" Soma said. The prick immediately picked himself up and ran away not wanting to know what would happen next if he stayed any longer.

As Hallelujah saw the events that unfolded before him he could not help but be amused by all this. "_You know Allelujah, this date might have just gotten far more interesting now_" thought Hallelujah. "_I guess I better let you back onto the driver seat, but let us see what other interesting things might happen today_"

With that Hallelujah returned into the depts. of Allelujah mind so did Soma with Marie. "Are you OK? Marie?" asked Allelujah in a worried tone. Marie looked over in a confused way. "What just happened?" asked Marie. Allelujah stared back equally confused at Marie.

"What?" Allelujah said

"Well we were just looking at the flowers and then . . . . blank" Marie replied

Allelujah then was confused because to his understanding even though Soma shared the body with his beloved Marie, Marie should have been aware of Soma actions during her dominancy of the body. But then Marie waved her hand in front of Allelujah face in worry. "Allelujah?" asked a concerned Marie.

"No, nothing everything is alright Marie" Allelujah said shutting his eyes and waving both his hands in front of him. "Well then let us continue on with our date OK" Allelujah smiled.

"OK" Marie smiled as she took Allelujah hand as they both continued their walk towards the downtown area.

In the deepest part of Allelujah mind was Hallelujah listening in on the conversation taking place to which Allelujah would not be able to hear Hallelujah thoughts. "_**This date might actually get more interesting**_" Hallelujah smirked as he still continued to observe Marie and Allelujah walk hand in hand towards the entertainment district of downtown.

To be continued . . . . .

I hope you like this first chapter and I really hope you post your reviews to tell me what you thought of it thus far. So I thank you for your time in reading my work as well as extend my additional gratitude if you can post your thoughts of what you think of it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I thank everyone for their time in reading and/or reviewing my fic and once again I do not own any part of the gundam franchise or any characters related to it.

Also I'll try to keep this close to character as possible.

"talking"

_thoughts_

_**other personality**_

As Allelujah and Marie continued their pleasant walk towards the downtown area Hallelujah was contemplating the events that had just occurred beforehand. "_**heh heh heh, if what I think is right then this date might get really interesting for me**_". But a second thought came to Hallelujah, "_**But then again I'll save it for another time I want to see how this plays out**_" Hallelujah smirked within Allelujah sub-consciousness.

For the time that Hallelujah was contemplating the previous events both Allelujah and Marie were talking pleasantries about how nice the city was until something caught Allelujah eye.

"Hey Marie" said Allelujah

"Yes Allelujah" Marie answered

"Would you like to visit that smoothie shop over there?" asked Allelujah

Marie contemplated this for a moment. "OK" said Marie

Immediately both Allelujah and Marie went into the nice little shop. Upon entering they were met with many colors and pictures which gave the shop a nice happy atmosphere to it. Now walking to register since there weren't really any customers present the couple began to browse the menu above to choose what to order from. Of course Allelujah didn't really mind what the flavor was since he was more curious to what Marie wanted to order.

"Did you find something you liked?" asked Allelujah

Marie had a puzzled look on her face. "Ever since I regained my senses I never had the real pleasure to understand what taste was" she said. "But what if I order something I don't like?"

Allelujah looked to her in reassurance. "Don't worry Marie, if you don't like it then we can both share it together" smiled Allelujah

Marie smiled back "OK", then turning to face the register "then I would like to order the strawberry banana smoothie please".

After paying for the drink, Allelujah put two straws into the cup and led Marie to a vacant table to begin their time together. As Marie sat down and took a long first sip of their smoothie she then put her hand to her head.

"Oww, what was that?" said Marie although not exactly posing that statement as a question.

"That is what they call a brain freeze" chuckled Allelujah

Marie pouted at Allelujah reaction towards her demeanor. "But what did you think of it?" asked Allelujah smiling.

Marie then smiled, "it was good" she then continued "I think I'm going to really like this"

"Just don't get another brain freeze then" Allelujah chuckled again.

Marie pouted again but knew Allelujah was just being playful towards her.

A few minutes later the drink was gone and after proper disposal the happy couple proceeded on their walk towards the entertainment district of downtown. After a while with a few stops to admire the surroundings they finally arrived at their destination.

"So where would you like to go?" asked Allelujah

Marie looked around because in the area there were many attractions to choose from. One side was a park attraction with many rollercoaster's, games, and sights to see. Another side was a theater which had some films that caught her eye. The final thing she saw was a shopping district with many people appearing to be either couples or friends walking by.

She contemplated her choices. She liked the amusement park because it filled all her senses with so much to behold, but she knew Allelujah was not really into loud places. Then she thought about going to the theater. Then she pushed the idea aside. She wanted to have a more interactive time with Allelujah, and by process of elimination only left one choice.

"Let us go to the shopping district" beamed Marie as she was dragging Allelujah into the area.

Now as they walked the couple began to window shop store to store to whatever caught their eye whether it is the latest games or the latest fashions in the present day world. But then something caught Marie attention and that was when she had a most interesting idea to get Allelujah back for what happened in the smoothie shop. So immediately Marie pointed the store out and began to pull Allelujah inside. During this time as Allelujah was being dragged in he could only feel surprised, nervous, and a bit intimidated that his sweet and innocent Marie would want to go into a store like this. Now the said store was a clothing store which sold rather exotic clothing to those bold enough to wear them. Of course Allelujah thought Marie was just joking around until she started to pick out a few outfits to try on.

But during this time Marie was quite embarrassed to be doing such a thing, but she wanted to get Allelujah back from what happened earlier. Plus she got a bit of a thrill to wanting to show off to him. Now as she was picking out the outfits she was gauging Allelujah reaction in what she was **"**interested**"** in. Then finally after piling up a good amount of outfits she started to put on a fashion show for Allelujah in front of the changing room. After a few minutes Marie came out in her first outfit.

"What do you think Allelujah?" asked Marie quietly with a bit of a blush on her face.

If it were possible Allelujah eyes would have popped out of his head. Before him was Marie dressed in a traditional sleeveless yellow Chinese dress in which the bottom sides were opened to reveal her long slender legs which were covered by white stockings. Additionally she wore a lotus blossom hair clip which held her hair up in a high ponytail. All that Allelujah could do was blush while putting his hand to his face while slightly averting his eyes to avoid staring for too long.

"It looks . . . it looks nice" stuttered Allelujah.

Marie enjoyed Allelujah reaction which fed her confidence to change into her other chosen **"**exotic**"** outfits. With each she made Allelujah appear even more red then the last time in which she chuckled each time. After a while she arrived on her final outfit which she believed would be a bombshell to him. As she appeared before Allelujah, he could only turn beet red with the ceasing of all of his cognitive functions.

Before him was his dear Marie dressed in a maids outfit in which it was the only kind you would practically see in some anime or manga. Allelujah to say the least was stunned speechless but managed to catch himself from staring too long by slightly averting his eyes.

"So what do you think?" smiled Marie

"It . . . . looks . . . . . looks . . . . . . very nice" murmured out a very red Allelujah

Marie chuckled to herself "_I__guess he has had enough_" she thought. She then finished up by getting redressed in her original outfit and putting back all the cloths she tried on before taking Allelujah away from the store. As the couple began to gain distance from the store Allelujah managed to gain enough standing to speak properly again.

"That really surprised me you know, and I never knew you could be this evil" Allelujah chuckled nervously.

"Well you deserved it from what you did earlier and besides I think you liked it" Marie said while smiling towards Allelujah.

"uh . . . yeah" Allelujah stuttered out before rubbing the back of his head. "_I really did_" thought Allelujah.

"I heard that" Marie said grinning all the while.

"Hey! That's not fair" said Allelujah in a playful accusing manner. "You read my quantum brainwaves!"

Marie giggled at this, but then settled back down into a simple smile. "You know Allelujah even though I had my five senses restored it still feels rather nice that our quantum brainwaves are still able connect like this. It's almost as if by gods design we were meant to be with each other".

Allelujah settled back into a smile while looking at his most loved person. "Yeah, you're right about that" said Allelujah in a loving way. It was then that Allelujah thought back to the time of how he and Marie first met and how he received his name in the first place and to this day still thanks god for this fated meeting with the person he wanted to spend the rest of his life for.

After that discussion the couple continued their walk around the shopping district looking from store to store on things of interest with Marie clamped onto Allelujah arm as they went their way. But as the couple found their way to the plaza a shout could be heard from a far.

"Someone stop that thief!"

As Allelujah and Marie turned to see what was going on a man dressed in casual clothing sporting a hat with sunglasses came running towards them. The said man seemed to have a handful of money in one hand and a gun in the other. Allelujah seeing the approaching danger tried to pull Marie out of the way. But it was too late as the man was in reaching distance of Marie. As she was grabbed the man used her as a human shield while putting the gun to her head. Just then an officer arrived onto the scene.

"Back the f*** up" yelled the thug

"Marie!" cried Allelujah

"Let the hostage go" said the officer calmly while pointing his weapon

"You better back the f*** off before I blow her head off" yelled the thug

Everything at this point came to a standstill within Allelujah mind. He knew the thief was going to most likely do something drastic and the officers would have to respond to it. Whatever the circumstance he knew Marie would most likely get hurt in the crossfire. So it was then that he decided he needed to act fast and act now before things got out of hand, but he knew he couldn't do it alone.

"_Hallelujah, I need your help_" thought Allelujah frantically

"_**What is it now Allelujah**_" replied Hallelujah in a bored tone

"_I need your help. Marie is in danger and I need to act quickly to save her_" Allelujah thought again

Hallelujah stayed silent for a while until a maniacal laugh could be heard which made Allelujah cringe at his counterparts' behavior. But then Allelujah heard the response he was not expecting to hear. "_**Alright, I'll help you out free of charge . . . . this time**_" said Hallelujah

"_Thank you, Hallelujah_" thought Allelujah

"_**Alright, let's do that thing then**_" said Hallelujah excitedly

"_**Besides this seems like a good time to test out my guess about you woman**_" secretly thought Hallelujah

Just then as time seemed to resume on track Hallelujah grabbed the thief's attention by throwing a pebble at his head. That immediately enraged the thug to which he began to shout.

"Who the f*** did that?!" the thug exploded out

"Yo, over here" waved Halle/Alle

"Hey this girls your b**** huh. After I'm done f***ing killing you your girl and I are going to have a fine time" said the thug with a malicious smile on his face.

"We'll see about that" Halle/Alle smirked

"You're dead!" immediately three shots could be heard from the gun as three bullets went flying towards Halle/Alle. But too bad for the idiot that he wasn't aware of what he was up against. For with Hallelujah instinct for battle and Allelujah ability to calculate probability dodging those bullets seemed like they were coming at him in slow motion from a mile away. So with three quick movements Halle/Alle easily moved out of harm's way without effort.

"What the f***!" yelled the thief

At that moment the officer, bystanders nearby, and even the thief was in shock about what just happened. But this was the biggest moment of error for the thug as he loosed the grip on Marie while also having the gun pointed away from her.

"Hey girly, are you going to do something about this or am I going to have to do all the work" said Hallelujah

"_huh_?" thought Allelujah confused

Just then Marie reached up hitting the switch allowing her to rip the slide off the barrel of the gun making it useless. At this action this surprised the thug. But what surprised him even more was when the petite girl he held captive did a judo move which not only flipped him onto his back but also three feet away.

"What the f***" was the last thing to be heard from the idiot before he passed out.

"I am not one to take lightly in battle" said Soma in a serious tone

"Heh, I thought so" smirked Hallelujah

"_What do you mean Hallelujah? What is going on with my Marie_?" asked a worried Allelujah

But before Allelujah could get a straight answer Hallelujah had already retreated back in plus the fact that bystanders were patting and congratulating him and Marie on apprehending the dangerous man. But as he looked over to his Marie she seemed rather confused about what was going on just like what happened earlier that day. So to avoid any more confusion he grabbed hold of her hand and made their way out of the crowd away from people who knew what they did.

"Allelujah, what was that about?" asked a very curious Marie

"_Just as I thought_", "it was nothing, just a bunch of people admiring what we did earlier" said a nervous Allelujah.

"What was it about?" asked Marie

"Oh nothing important" Allelujah replied. Allelujah didn't like keeping Marie in the dark about anything. But he first wanted to get an answer out of Hallelujah before revealing anything to Marie about his findings.

"Alright then" Marie said. Of course Marie knew Allelujah was hiding what happened just now and even earlier that day by either reading his quantum brainwaves or simply by reading his behavior. But she trusted Allelujah and if he said it was nothing then he had to have a good reason. So she decided to question him on it later when it seemed appropriate. For what mattered now was that they were both OK.

Now near late afternoon the couple decided to exit the shopping district and make their way to the park to end their first date. But deep within Allelujah consciousness Hallelujah couldn't help but smirk at his discovery. "_**This is definitely turning out to be rather interesting**_" thought Hallelujah. But then Hallelujah through his quantum brainwaves sensed someone familiar coming towards them and not just him alone but whole lot of people were accompanying him. Hallelujah smirk couldn't get any deeper than it already has. "_**This is definitely going to turn out to be a rather interesting date**_" maniacally laughed Hallelujah.

To be continued . . . . . .

Authors' notes: I wasn't really sure about the fashion part so I threw in whatever came in mind. So I do apologize for that part and yeah it really does seem that they are both having a bit of bad luck on this date.

So once again I thank everyone for their time to read this fic and also extend further gratitude if you can review it as well.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Finally we have arrived to the end of this three part series. In this final part I hope to tie up all loose ends in the following two chapters such as what Hallelujah seems to be hiding from Allelujah. Why Soma had been reappearing recently. Also the mysterious figure that showed up in the end of chapter 2. I hope everyone has enjoyed themselves thus far.

I thank everyone for their time in reading and/or reviewing my fic and once again I do not own any part of the gundam franchise or any characters related to it.

Also I'll try to keep this close to character as possible.

"talking"

_thoughts_

_**other personality**_

* * *

At the closing of the day Allelujah and Marie decided to take a trip through a nearby park. But more precisely it was a national park. From the outside, it seemed to be a forest with a lake. As they made their way in they were met with a ethereal beauty most would never see in their lives. As the twilight ended, the full moon came over head which lit the land as if it were day. With the light of the moon, the forest and the lake began to shine as if a glimmering mist flowed throughout the area.

"It's so beautiful" smiled Marie

"Yeah" said Allelujah. Although he did notice the beauty of the land he was more focused on his companion.

With the lunar light and the glimmering mist of the area it only enhanced the natural beauty Marie had. For the light only served to make her pale skin and silver hair glow even brighter. As her eyes peered into the distance the mist made her eyes appear as bright as the sun. At this point Allelujah then began to perceive his dear Marie as a delicate silver flower shinning under the moon light within the deep darkness of the forest.

"Allelujah?" asked Marie as she caught Allelujah staring at her for a while

"Just admiring the beauty" smiled Allelujah

At this statement Marie gave a cute little blush while gasping a bit. But then went back to her smile. "Thank you Allelujah" Marie said

"You're welcome" answered Allelujah

He then retook Marie hand and guided her deeper into the forest. After a while they finally found their way towards the mouth of the lake which had a set up of a beach with sand covering the shore area. The couple stood there for a while to watch the lake as it shimmered in the moon light.

"I kind of wonder, is this all natural?" asked Marie

"I believe it's kind of half and half" answered Allelujah

"What do you mean?" asked Marie

"Well from what I read before these lands use to be testing grounds for creating synthetic minerals to find a new method of alternative fuels. But that was decades ago after it was banned and years later the forest managed to adapt to the changes until it became what it is today." Allelujah explained

"I guess this is why the forest is called the twilight of the dawn" said Marie noting the glimmering mist. "But it's funny in a weird way"

"Why is that?" asked Allelujah

"This forest is kind of like us. We started off normal like everyone else. But then by human hands we were no longer normal. As time passed, we tried to regain ourselves again only to find we'll never quite be the same" said Marie. As she finished her statement a sad look fell upon her as a single tear left her eye.

But as that came it soon passed when she found her head being hugged on her lovers' chest. She then found herself feeling much better as her quantum brainwaves made a perfect resonance with Allelujah.

"Although we might never be the same we still have the power to change and become better then what we were the day before" Allelujah said in a somewhat serious tone

Allelujah then looked down to Marie with a smile. "So don't worry we have all the time in the world together to see things through" said Allelujah

At this point Marie perked up. "Thank you Allelujah" smiled Marie. She then took hold of Allelujah hand while removing her sandals. "Hey lets' take a walk around the lake" Marie said excitedly

Allelujah chuckled at this as he was pulled alongside the lake. As Marie walked and danced around the shore area of the lake Allelujah walked near the dryer areas admiring what he saw. In front of him was his lover having a most grand time. With the shore as her stage, the lake her background, the lunar rays the spotlight, and the forest sounds as her orchestra. But suddenly his face was met with something cold and wet.

"You shouldn't stare too long. It isn't very polite to do" smiled Marie as she splashed more water at her most loved person

"I'll get you back for that one" called Allelujah as he began to chase the now fleeing Marie

Even after sometime the two super soldiers still played this cat and mouse game with Allelujah still trying to catch up to Marie. Then a few moments later it seemed like Allelujah was catching up since Marie seemed to be tiring out a bit. But before Allelujah can grab a hold of her shoulder he ended up tripping over some object in the area to which he fell with Marie right under him. With a quick action he shielded Marie with his arms in order to take most of the impact. As he pushed himself up with his arms he couldn't help but blush a bit to what he saw.

For what he saw under him was Marie half dipped into the water. Slowly her hair began to spread and part within the water like the blossoming of a flower in the morning light. Also because of the water Allelujah got a better feel of Marie body and figure and due to their closeness he could also feel the warmth of her body as well as the exhales of her breath. At this point Allelujah couldn't help but bend down and plant a kiss on the woman he loved most. As he came closer he noticed her blush as well which made her seem even more irresistible. Although this wasn't their first kiss it seemed so much more special because it was their first kiss on the first date. But then . . . .

"Koo Koo Koo Koo"

Immediately Allelujah came up to look around followed by Marie curious to what the sound was. As if on cue an owl came flapping out of a nearby tree flying over the couple. The couple then gave a bit of a chuckle to what the disturbance was. Allelujah then regained his focus back on Marie.

"Should we continue where we left off?" asked Allelujah in a husky way

"No, for the sake of tradition we should save it for the end of the date" smiled Marie

"I thought you weren't one for tradition?" asked Allelujah still in a husky tone

"Well this is the one I wanted to keep" Marie pouted

"Fine then" Allelujah pouted back

After a while the couple then gave a light laugh as Allelujah got up while assisting Marie back onto her feet. Then they retook each other's hands as they continued further into the forest. After a good deal of walking the couple was met with a sight which absolutely amazed the both of them. Before them was a natural rock formation which resembled some angelic form and from certain areas water started to flow out like a fountain. With the moonlight above, it generated a lunar halo above the fountain within the clearing area of the trees. Due to the glimmering mist a kind of rainbow effect was created in which a faded rainbow light surround the area.

As the couple took a good while to look over the area they eventually both came in front of the rock formation. As they watched the halo above the grip of the couples' hands tightened a bit. Soon the couple faced each other with both of their hands holding now.

"I had a really good time today" Marie said softly

"Me too" replied Allelujah softly. Then after a short pause. "Would this be a good time?" Allelujah asked smiling softly

"yes it would" said Marie grinning a bit

As the couple began to close the distance between them as loud call was heard which once again disturbed their kiss.

"It was really hard to find you and that b****"

Allelujah and Marie looked to see the owner of the voice. To their surprise it was the jerk from earlier that day. Also by the looks of it he wasn't alone. It appeared he was accompanied by an entire gang of people with similar looks and feels to them. Also by reading the situation closely they were most likely surrounded and in for a fight.

"So that's the b**** that clocked you huh" said thug 1

"Shut up" said the jerk

A few whistles sounds can be heard "hey hey she is quite a looker" said thug 2

"Can't wait to have fun with her when we're done with him" said thug 3 with a sick smile

"Alright let's do this" said thug 4

Allelujah stepped in front of Marie and moved into defensive stance. "Leave us alone" Allelujah said in a low dangerous tone

"Actually, I think you should leave" said the jerk while snapping his fingers

On command, three thugs came from Allelujah three, six, and nine o' clock position. Upon approach Allelujah parried the first man using his momentum throwing him to the other side. Then Allelujah confronting the second man blocked his amateur roundhouse punch and counter attacked with a punch to the opponents' throat totally incapacitating that thug. But then from behind Allelujah felt a strong pain to which the third assailant was armed with a baseball bat. As he was knocked down he tried to get up, but the third assailant had his foot on his face. As he managed to get a glimpse up from his position he saw the blond jerk with his hands on Marie again just realizing they must have gotten her while he was busy fighting.

"Marie" Allelujah grunted out

The blond ass wrestled one of Marie arms behind her while using his other hand as a choke hold around her neck.

"So where is that up strung attitude you had before b****" said the blond ass

Marie tried to struggle out but to no avail was completely locked in. "Allelujah" Marie managed to choke out while crying out a single tear.

"Dude I can't wait any longer let's do it already" said thug 3 with his sick smile. He started to approach Marie with his knife and then she knew what he was trying to do and started to feel an intense panic, grief, and anxiety within her stomach.

Allelujah could only watch in horror at what was about to unfold as the thugs around them started to laugh. But suddenly Allelujah heard a voice which drowned out the sounds of the laughter around him. This voice then suddenly completely enveloped his consciousness.

"_**I'll be taking the driver seat now**_"

"_Hallelujah_" thought Allelujah

"_**If you**_ _**want to save that woman then let me take over and you can have shotgun like last time**_" said Hallelujah

"_Whatever I need to rescue Marie now!_" thought Allelujah partly in both panic and rage

"_**Don't worry you wuss, as soon as I'm in control she'll be fine**_" said Hallelujah

"_What?_" thought Allelujah

But before Allelujah can say anymore Hallelujah had already taken control. With that switch Hallelujah overpowered the man on him throwing him off. As if on cue more thugs came running towards him. But with one quick shot each the Hallelujah and Allelujah hybrid easily overpowered them. The blond prick as well as thugs' number 1 to 4 turned to see what had just transpired.

"Hey woman don't tell me you are going to play the damsel in distress for me now" sneered Hallelujah

"_Hallelujah! That's Marie you're talking about!_" thought Allelujah

As if to correct his statement Marie stomped on her captives foot which was followed by an elbow to the nose and a second elbow to the gut. Then following that momentum proceeded to punch thug 3 in the head which knocked him out. As she turned around before kicking the prick unconscious she said the same thing she said the last time they met. "As I told you before, scum like you aren't allowed to touch me like that" said Soma in a death threat kind of way.

Immediately upon the lead man going down Soma retreated to Hallelujah position ready to fend off the people that surrounded them. With her actions the delinquents that remained started to shrink the circle around them. As they closed Soma and Hallelujah went back to back with each other.

"Can I trust that you will watch my back" Soma said calmly

"You should have the same capabilities as me. So watch your own back woman" Hallelujah said mockingly

"Figures I would get an answer like that from you" criticized Soma

"Don't worry your pretty head off. If anything happened to you my other self would never let me hear the end of it" stated Hallelujah

"_I'll be here to back you up too_" thought Marie

"Marie" said Soma in a soft and kind tone

"If _you really are going to fight then I want to support you as well_" thought Marie

"You don't have too" replied Soma in a serious tone

"_But I want too! You and I are of one mind, body, and soul. For your fights are also my fights, and more so then that when we work as one we can protect the things most precious to us_" Marie thought in a pleading way while also thinking to Allelujah

Soma briefly closed her eyes before reopening them. "I understand" Soma then takes a fighting stance "OK, back me up" Soma stated with vigor

"_Alright_" thought Marie

"Tsk, well at least your other is more compliant when it comes to fighting" Hallelujah said to Soma as he took a fighting stance

"Hey Allelujah, are you ready?" asked Hallelujah

"_Yeah, but try to take it easy on them Hallelujah_" thought Allelujah

"I can't make promises" said Hallelujah excitedly. "Alright! Let's party!"

Now Hallelujah was having the time of his life powering his way through all his opponents by punching, kicking, head butting, and on occasion eye plucking some of his opponents down. As for Soma, she was gracefully moving her way around her opponents as if it were a dance and beating her opponents down with both quickness and precision to guarantee a one shot per an opponent limit. All the while both Marie and Allelujah were acting as support for their respected person calculating and predicting the moves of their opponents as well as their next best probable action. As time passed the unconscious and pain withered bodies started to stack and with the sight before them the remaining unharmed or delinquents who were able to walk away made their escape from the area not wanting anymore of the two demons before them. After a good ten to fifteen minutes Hallelujah and Soma were finished cleaning up. Both combatants were rather exhausted and sweaty from that workout and due to the exertion both Allelujah and Marie had to retreat for a while to recuperate.

As the two looked around they both decided they were done there and chose to exit the area. So they started to climb over a pile of unconscious (and possibly bleeding) bodies towards the exit area. Hallelujah was first to come down from the pile followed by Soma. But as Soma got down she stumbled only to find Hallelujah there to catch her hand before she fell. As she looked up she saw Hallelujah smirk in which she responded with a slap to his hand and a hmph. Soon the two began their walk out of the forest towards the city.

"As I said before this date definitely turned out rather interesting" laughed Hallelujah. He then looked Soma right in the eye. "and you fight pretty good woman" smirked Hallelujah

"Better then you" plainly stated Soma

Hallelujah simply brushed that comment aside. "Heh, but I do have a question for you though" said Hallelujah still looking at her

"What?" Soma said roughly

"I know you appear when my quantum brainwaves show up and that is no coincidence. You probably did it to safeguard Marie and yourself in the event I showed up and tried to kill you in your harmless state" stated Hallelujah half serious in a way

"That's true, but what's your question already?" Soma said both slightly annoyed and wary of Hallelujah questions and possible future actions.

"_In my current state I'm too exhausted to fight Hallelujah, I better play along until I can recuperate enough_" thought Soma in a calculating way

Hallelujah smiled deep but hid it since he heard her thoughts through the quantum brainwave connection. "_Looks like she is weakening if this happened_" thought Hallelujah

But unknown to Hallelujah, she also heard his thoughts and started to become even more wary although she misinterpreted his thoughts.

"What I'm curious about is why your other self can't remember anything that happened earlier this day?" asked Hallelujah

Soma softened a little to answer this question. "I wanted Marie to have a happy first date with the person she loved. So each time I appeared I removed that section of her memory to try and keep things flowing smoothly for the rest of the day. But it appeared we had a long string of bad luck during the course of this date" Soma said

"Bad luck?! I had a blast today" laughed Hallelujah

Soma gave Hallelujah an accusing glare about today being a **"**blast**"**. "You really know how to show a girl a good time don't you" Soma said dully

Hallelujah chuckled a little. "But it's funny in a way"

"What is?" said Soma carefully not certain of Hallelujah intentions

"This was kind of like a double date" half laughed Hallelujah

This completely shocked Soma out of her previous thoughts of Hallelujah. "What?!"

"You heard me, and I spent one hell of a time with you today" evilly smiled Hallelujah

Soma was appalled by this if he thought that fighting most of the time was entertaining. However a part of her did have to admit it was somewhat enjoyable beating a bunch of asses up.

"Since our other selves are together, you and I might as well try to know each other. While we're at it you might as well get cozy with me and become my woman" still evilly smiled Hallelujah

"What are your real intentions?" glared Soma while giving a somewhat threatening tone. At this point both she and Hallelujah had stopped walking and were now staring at each other.

"Read my quantum brainwaves" was the last thing Soma heard before Hallelujah smashed his lips onto hers. At first Soma was shocked at what was occurring. Then began to slightly settle into the kiss while closing her eyes and parting her lips. But then she realized what was really going on and why this was occurring. So immediately she parted from him and punched him in the gut.

As she regained her composure she couldn't help but display a cute blush on her face. "You pig, the least you can do is at least buy me dinner or a drink before shoving your tongue down my throat" Soma said glaring daggers at Hallelujah

Hallelujah coughed a bit before speaking again. "Alright, fair enough" smiled Hallelujah. He then wrapped his arm around the waist area of Soma pulling her close to him before walking again with Soma in tow.

"Hey! Watch where you're touching!" complained Soma slightly blushing all the while

As the two of them walked off towards a restaurant for Hallelujah to buy Soma dinner two glowing naked corporeal forms only those two could see appeared behind following them.

"_That was unexpected_" thought Allelujah

"_Not exactly_ " replied Marie

"_Hmm? Why is that Marie_?" asked Allelujah

"_Well during our times together it would seem our hearts somewhat synchronized with our other selves thus imprinting our feeling onto them. It also seemed Soma realized this fact as well_" Marie answered

"_So they don't actually feel this way towards each other_?" asked Allelujah

"_Not exactly for although we may have given them something to think about there was definitely something there before our feelings were imprinted on them. So only time will tell how this will turn out and if something more blooms between them_." explained Marie

"_But it's kind of regretful_" chuckled Allelujah

"_What is_?" asked Marie

"_They stole our first date kiss_" said Allelujah looking a bit regretful

"_No they didn't, they just had theirs although a bit rough I might say." _Marie chuckled_. "But we can still have our first date kiss this way_" smiled Marie

"_Marie_" thought Allelujah

"_I love you Allelujah_" thought Marie

"_I love you too Marie_" thought back Allelujah

At this point both Marie and Allelujah shared their first date kiss. Although not ideally within their bodies it was still rather passionate as their quantum brainwaves perfectly synched together for that moment of happiness. Soon after they held each other's hand as they quietly listened to the still squabbling two in front of them as Soma was lecturing Hallelujah on how to treat women better and Hallelujah simply poking fun at her.

The end

* * *

Authors' notes: I hope the fight scene didn't seem too rough. As for the forest scene sort of imagine Macalania Woods in FFX if I didn't do a good job describing it. Also I hope the last part of this fic was entertaining to everyone.

So yeah this is the end of my very first fic and I had a good time writing it. I just hope everyone also had a good time reading it. I would also like to further extend my gratitude to those of reviewed my work. So I guess this is it till next time then, see you all later.


End file.
